February 6, 2016/Chat log
6:16 Williamm258 nop 6:45 Loving77 boop 6:54 Dragonian King hi guys 7:00 Loving77 hiii silly 7:17 Williamm258 hi bro bro guess what 7:36 Dragonian King what Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:49 Williamm258 I made the second Chapter of. The Crystals emerge do you want me to link it to you? 7:49 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep 7:53 Dragonian King hi lily sure will 7:55 Williamm258 The crystals emerge bro 7:55 Flower1470 @Silly you're intelligent in stupid, right? 7:56 Williamm258 Its on the same pag as the first one 7:56 Dragonian King yeah I have a stupidology degree 7:56 Flower1470 explain this to me http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/File:Twofacebuilding.png?diff=prev&oldid=147388 7:58 Dragonian King hmmm well you see uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sorry that's a little too stupid for me you might need a 10-year expert who wrote at least 3 books on the subject to handle this 8:00 Flower1470 so you mean the actual person who wrote it 8:00 Dragonian King yes 8:31 Williamm258 bye guys bro tell me what you think about my book 8:32 Dragonian King it was cool (yes) im excited to see what happens next Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:33 Dragonian King ooo 8:36 Flower1470 ooo 8:41 Dragonian King lily you should write a story 8:42 Flower1470 I've been writing one for several months now ok well not much is on paper 8:43 Dragonian King ooo 8:44 Flower1470 i've been thinking a lot and coming up with plenty of ideas 8:44 Dragonian King is it good 8:44 Flower1470 i haven't been able to put it in any solidified order 8:45 Dragonian King been there 8:45 Flower1470 good? idk. the reader determines that. I like what I have going though don't expect to see it anytime soon lol 8:53 Dragonian King wow so everyone on here is (sort of) writing a story 8:56 Flower1470 yeah 9:27 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:28 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:29 Flower1470 ooo 9:39 Dragonian King LILY LILY LILY LILY LILY LILY LILY LILY LILYYYYYYYYYYY 9:40 Flower1470 WHAT 9:40 Dragonian King hi 9:41 Flower1470 hi? 9:47 Dragonian King what's up 9:49 Flower1470 not much 9:50 Dragonian King that's not true the sky, maybe clouds, the moon, space, preferably a roof of some sort 9:55 Flower1470 right... 9:58 Dragonian King (mario) i think i went insane 10:01 Flower1470 i see Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 10:27 Cfljony22 yo 10:27 Dragonian King hey jony you're late 10:27 Flower1470 Hey Jony 10:27 Dragonian King we already ate all the cookies 10:27 Cfljony22 no im not late your earlyu hey lily what would u think about me going pro on poker for a living 10:29 Flower1470 gl\ I gtg, bye guys 10:29 Dragonian King bye lily jony do you want my opinion Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:31 Cfljony22 sure 9:34 Dragonian King my opinion is make sure you have family connections to a store somewhere that you can work at as a janitor after you lose ten thousand bucks on one game 9:36 Cfljony22 who would go check and then go all in on their first hand... 9:36 Dragonian King you i gtg, bye jony have fun with your professional poker Category:Chat logs Category:February 2016